Fatum Specto: Destiny Awaits
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: We all know the story. Merlin travels to Camelot, meets Prince Arthur, saves his life and becomes his manservant. The destiny is the same however, with a slight twist...it seems the Dragon has a trick up his sleeve. Their destiny, is to fall in love...R
1. Chapter One: The Dragon's Call

Llama-Chan: Welcome Merlin fans. =)

Gwen: How do you do?

Merlin: I trust you will stay with us?

Arthur: If not, bugger off.

Llama-Chan: -rolls eyes- Arthur… always the charmer…

Merlin: Ignore the prat Llama-Chan. ^^

Arthur: Prat? You should treat me with more respect!

Gaius: -sighs- Merlin doesn't belong to Llama-Chan. If it was Merlin and Arthur would be sex buddies and magic would rule the land!

Uther: Gaius?! Who'd of thought _you'd _be a secret Merthur shipper?

Gaius: -smug-

**In a land of fan fiction and a time of television. The destiny of the Merthur fan base rests on the shoulders of a young girl. Her name? … Llama~Chan.**

Fatum Specto: Chapter 1~The Beginning

_In a land of myth, and a time of a magic. The destiny of a great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? … Merlin._

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the light blue sky and the grass a young boy stood upon was a bright green. Several gusts of wind blew across the land as the boy walked back onto the sandy road. He covered his eyes as the offending wind tried to blind him with the sand he walked on. He wasn't a Noble or a Knight, he was a just a simple looking boy clad in brown slacks, a blue cotton shirt, a belt, leather shoes and a brown coat. Around his neck he also wore a red neck scarf of some kind. Perched on his back was a large back pack with a rolled up blanket attached to it, a water skin hung from one of the straps as it swung with his every step. The boy panted slightly but plodded along. His destination was Camelot and if what his Mother had told him was true, he'd be able to see the outer village as soon as he'd walked over this hill. Up ahead he saw large mountains and a slope of another hill waiting for him to climb it. He sighed and his pace quickened slightly.

After the hill climb he got onto a dirt road and the mountains were now behind him. He passed a man on horseback and was soon wrestling with tree branches as he tried to walk through them. They gripped his clothes and scratched his face very lightly. He paused for a break and adjusted his back pack before getting back into a strong stride as he faced another hill. 'Soon…' He told himself, 'I'll get there soon.'

Once he was stood at the top of the hill he realised how close he was to Camelot. He shrugged off his back pack and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. He wiped the sweat of his brow and looked out towards Camelot. The castle towered over the small village, it looked so big and breathtaking too. Admiring the scene for a few moments the boy picked up his bag and soon enough began to plod along once more.

Soon enough he found himself walking around the village. The sounds and smells overwhelmed him as he smiled in anticipation, 'Maybe it won't be so bad to live here.' He thought to himself as he laughed at the two children who ran past him cheerily. The crowd was surprisingly large as everyone bustled on doing their jobs or the shopping. The boy paused to look around him in wonder as he got his bearings. His old village was only small, he didn't want to get lost in this one. Turning around he spotted the castle and grinned, he now knew where he was going.

Walking towards it he walked under an archway, where two guards stood, into a large courtyard. Horns sounded as he curiously looked upon a small crowd beginning to form in the centre. He approached the crowd where they all stood gazing at a wooden stage where a chopping block, complete with axe, was sat. Drums sounded slowly as two guards dragged out a peasant man. He wore simple clothes and even though he was inevitably walking to his death he didn't show fear. A little bit of apprehension spread itself throughout the crowd as the man approached the stage.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," Sounded out a deep booming voice.

The sound grabbed the attention of everyone stood down in the courtyard as they peered up at the balcony where a man stood wearing a dark red tunic, jewels and draped in a blood red cloak. The golden crown on his head gave away his identity. The King of Camelot looked down at his people,

"This man." He indicated to the prisoner, "Thomas James Collins. Is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."

The crowd continued to look worriedly at their King as the dark-haired boy suddenly felt the weight of the bag on his back, a sudden dread filled him as the King uttered the word 'magic'. What had he gotten himself into?

"And pursuant to the laws of Camelot. I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practises are banned…on penalty of death."

The boy gasped slightly as the King spoke, 'Death?' He thought as he swallowed nervously. He frowned, 'What kind of King was he?' The boy wished he'd never come to Camelot, as nice as the Kingdom looked this place held lots of dangers for him. Maybe he should turn back now while still he had the chance.

"I pride myself as a fair and just King. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass…" Everyone held their breaths as the words left the King's mouth. The King himself nodded towards the guards who held the prisoner. This action didn't go unnoticed as every head turned to look once more upon the prisoner stood on the stage. The boy looked on in horror as the man was forced to his knees in front of the block. The executioner held the axe in his hands as he neared its prey. Standing by him the executioner swung the axe high into the air.

The boy held his breath as the drums continued to pound their slow, low and dull beat as death approached the prisoner quickly. The King raised his arm in the air…

His arm swung down.

So did the axe.

A man died as the onlookers groaned in pity and remorse at the sight. The boy turned his head towards the King in disgust, he killed a man because of _magic_?

"When I came to this land, this Kingdom was mired in chaos." He paused as everyone turned their gaze to him, "But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." He lifted both arms in the air to emphasise his point as he looked down on each of the faces in the crowd. "Let the celebrations begin!" The King walked away as everyone in the crowd dispersed mumbling to each other while the boy stood silently in place, watching the retreating back of the King. A loud wail of sadness interrupted his musings as he turned bemused to where he thought the sound was coming from.

An old woman with long grey hair dressed in shabby clothes wailed and wailed as she clutched the long dress she wore. The King had not left his balcony so he too heard the wail and turned around to see where it came from.

"There is only one evil in this land and its not magic…it is you!" She stared at the King as her voice wavered. The King neared the edge of the balcony and looked down with curiosity at the elderly woman, "With your hatred, and your ignorance…" She paused to gather herself as the boy watched her sadly.

The woman pointed behind her, "You took my son!" She wailed slightly as her gaze turned into a glare, "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." The woman sobbed, "A _son _for a _son._" The King pointed at her and ordered,

"Seize her!" Guards made their way over to her but she grabbed her pendant and muttered a strange incantation. And with that the wind blew furiously as she slowly disappeared whilst everyone watched on in shock. The wind eventually calmed down as the old woman completely vanished from sight as the people tried to overcome their surprise at her magical ability. The King simply glared at the spot where the woman once stood and stormed away from his balcony. Once again everyone moved away and spoke to each other in hushed voices about what had just happened.

Walking away the boy headed inside the palace and asked a nearby guard where he could find Gaius, the Court Physician. Once he was pointed in the right direction he climbed up some spiral stairs and walked down a passage way that led up to some more stairs. He approached a wooden door which he opened cautiously, he knocked on the old wood and peeked his head around the door,

"Hello?" He called out as he let himself inside the room. There was no reply so the boy took the time to observe the room he was stood in, it was very large and there was another door on the opposite side of the room. Benches were filled with books, potions and science equipment. Shelves took up nearly all the space on the walls, and the sun shone through a nearby window. The boy curiously walked forward a few paces and stood next to the nearest bench. Looking around the room a little bit longer, the boy just so happened to see a short figure clad in simple, boring coloured robes. The figure was on a wooden balcony that was accessed by some stairs, the man had not yet seen him as he was too busy looking for something on the shelf in front of him. "Gaius?" He called out as he gripped his back pack a little tighter as his nerves over took him. The man still hadn't heard him so the boy coughed loudly to get his attention. The figure looked behind him and saw the boy, slightly startled the figure stepped back and leant on the wooden staircase but the wood couldn't hold Gaius' weight and collapsed.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as the boy watched in shock as Gaius fell. Acting quickly the boy's eyes donned a pretty golden hue as he slowed down the older man's fall. As Gaius was suspended in mid air the boy looked around him frantically for something to break the man's fall. Spotting a bed his eyes glowed golden once more and the bed moved by itself and rushed to the spot underneath Gaius so it could catch him. Another flash of golden eyes and Gaius' time sped back up again as he no longer found himself in mid air but spread-eagled out on his bed. He groaned slightly and seemed to remember what happened, sitting up Gaius turned around and asked,

"What did you just do?"

"Um…" Replied the boy as he began to think of excuses to tell the older man. He was dead… so dead.

"Tell me!" Gaius said as he got off the bed.

"I, I have no idea what happened…" He mumbled as Gaius walked over to him with a look of disbelief on his face, he looked around at the broken pieces of wood and back up at the remaining balcony.

"If anyone has seen that-"

"Oh, no, that was… that was nothing to do with me. That, that was-" The boy looked around as his panic grew higher.

"I know what it was!" The boy looked at Gaius blankly, "I just want to know where you learned how to do it."

The boy shook his head, "Nowhere!"

"So how was it that you know magic?" The boy's panic continued to grow at the word 'magic', he was going to die because of his own stupidity. His mind replayed the execution of that poor man, he was going to end up like him too.

"I don't!" The pair turned silent for a few seconds as the boy stared at the floor, the panic evident in his eyes, he didn't want to die here. Gaius seemed to notice his distress and in a calm, hushed voice asked him,

"Where did you study?" The boy looked up at him. "Answer me!"

"I don't I… I've never studied magic. Or, or've been taught…" The boy looked at the old man in fear as Gaius stepped forward and hissed,

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible!" Gaius sighed and looked to the side and then back at the boy who continued to look at him fearfully. "Who are you?"

The boy shrugged off his bag and handed him a letter. Gaius looked at it and groaned,

"I don't have my glasses." He explained as he held the letter up. The boy's lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

"I'm Merlin." Surprised Gaius said,

"Hunith's son?" Merlin smiled happily at him.

"Yes!"

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!" Merlin looked at him confused,

"It is, Wednesday…"

A pause, "Ah…" Said Gaius as he continued to look at Merlin. "Right then, you better put your bag in there." He pointed to the door behind him that Merlin saw earlier. Merlin nodded and began to walk towards the door. He paused and turned around,

"You, you won't say anything about…erm…?" Merlin asked anxiously as he indicated to the broken balcony.

Gaius looked up at it too and said, "No." He looked back at Merlin who nodded at him gratefully before turning back around to go open the door behind him. "Although, Merlin!" Gaius called out to him. Merlin turned around again curiously, "I should say thank you…" Merlin nodded and opened the door behind him to escape into the tiny room beyond.

By the time Merlin had settled in to his new room the setting Sun had finally set as night began to creep out. He lit several candles and noticed the small window in his room, upon opening it he smiled in amazement at the beautiful night time scene of Camelot. It looked like someone had painted it as many lights shone out from different houses illuminating the darkness. He smiled in content, he was safe for now and he was glad that Gaius was the only one that had witnessed his powers. If it were anyone else he wouldn't be as lucky. The moon shone down on Camelot as the sound of laughter and chatter made its way up to where Merlin stood peering outside. His smiled widened as his sapphire blue eyes drank up every sight he saw. Maybe he was right after all, maybe Camelot was a nice place to live.

As Merlin watched the scenery Gaius finished reading the letter sent by Merlin's mother, Hunith. She had asked him to look after Merlin and to guide him onto the right path so his gifts of magic could be used for only good things. At that moment Gaius decided he would do everything in his power to look after Merlin, he was special and was his friend's son. He'd keep him safe.

_**In the morning…**_

"_Mer_lin!" Whispered a gruff voice. At the sound of his name being called Merlin's eyes opened as he sat up in his bed, he ran a hand through his short, dark, messy hair as he surveyed the room. No one was in there and there was hardly a stir from beyond his door so it couldn't of been Gaius either. Shaking his head he forgot about it, thinking it was just his imagination.

After getting dressed he left his new room, shrugging his brown jacket on as he went through the door. Gaius was just pouring a bowl of what looked like some kind of porridge. Merlin's stomach churned at the sight of it as Gaius pointed out a bowl full of water so he could wash after his journey yesterday. Gaius placed the bowl of slop down on the bench near the bowl of water,

"I got you some breakfast." Merlin sat down and grabbed a spoon. He scooped up a spoonful of the goo and was disgusted by the sight of it as it wobbled. He placed the spoon back in the bowl as Gaius scooped a hand around the bowl of water and gave it a slight push. Alarmed Merlin stared at the water as his eyes turned golden once more, standing up he flung his hand out and pointed at the bowl. The bowl and its contents slowed down and hung in mid air, like Gaius had done the day before. Both males stared at the scene before them and looked at each other at the same time. Gaius looked amazed but Merlin frowned at the older man before they both turned back to once again gaze at the stopped water and bowl before Merlin lifted his hold over them and they tumbled to the floor. The bowl making a loud bang and the water making a small puddle on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Asked Gaius as Merlin turned to look at him with a stern face. "Did you, incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

"So…what did you do?" There was a pause. "There must be something!" Merlin looked away and turned back to face Gaius with a serious expression on his face, he really wished the old man would stop asking him so many questions.

"It just happens." Merlin mumbled as he grabbed a mop from near the door. As he began to mop up the mess Gaius spoke to him,

"Well we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some work for you. Here," Merlin stopped mopping and walked over to Gaius to see what he was holding. "For Lady Percival." He held up a brown bundle. "And this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weasel so warn him not to take it all at once." He gave Merlin a bottle of yellow-ish liquid.

As Merlin walked off Gaius said, "Oh, and here…" He held out a plate for him that had a delicious looking sandwich placed on it. Merlin smiled and grabbed it as Gaius smiled back. "Off you go." He said as Merlin left Gaius to clean up the spilt water.

After finishing off his job (and his breakfast) Merlin's curiosity got the better of him. He decided to go for a walk into town to admire all the different stalls they had there. As he walked out of the archway that led into the palace Merlin heard a very arrogant sounding voice call out, "_Where's _the target?" Merlin stopped and looked around to find where the voice was coming from, hoping that the person wasn't talking to him.

That's when he saw _him _surrounded by his lackeys as they all laughed at a poor servant. The leader, who's voice had gotten Merlin's attention, was very attractive, even to Merlin who had never seen men as attractive before. The leader was tall, muscular and well built. He had a charming face, bright blonde hair and, from what Merlin could see, bright blue eyes like himself. Merlin seemed to forget himself as he stopped and stared.

Meekly the servant nodded towards the target and replied, "There Sir." As he clutched hold of the stuff he was carrying.

"Its into the Sun." Said the blonde bully.

"…Its, not that bright…"

"Ah, bit like you then?" The blonde grinned at his remark as the servant looked down.

"I'll put the target down the other end shall I Sir?" As the servant placed the stuff he was carrying down, Merlin noticed the group talking, no doubt plotting to tease the servant even more. Merlin frowned, no matter how nice this man looked it still didn't give him, or his friends, the right to pick in other people like they were dirt under his boots. The Sun shone down as the servant lifted up the target and proceeded to carry it to the other side, Merlin watched in disbelief as the blonde took a dagger out of his belt and aimed it at the servant, who was covered by the shield he was carrying. The bully threw the dagger and it hit the target with a satisfying thud. The group of men laughed as Merlin frowned once more.

The servant popped his head up to look down at the shield he was carrying to find out what that sound had been. Seeing the dagger he looked up in panic and said, "Hey! …Hang on!"

"Don't stop." Said the blonde man, as the servant reluctantly began to walk once more.

"Here?" He inquired as he stopped in a reasonably good stop for target practise.

"I told you to keep moving." After that was said another dagger was thrown as the servant hid behind the shield. "Come on… Run!" The servant did, he moved quickly back the way he had come as another dagger was thrown at the target. "We want some _moving_ target practise." Many other passers-by looked on as the poor servant was tormented by the blonde man. Merlin was confused as to why no one stopped to help, that's when he decided, if no one was going to help then… _he _was.

Another dagger was thrown, and then another. The servant was tired after running up and down, after the final dagger had been thrown the servant's arm grew tired and he let go of the target. He ran after it as the group of men laughed. The target rolled closer and closer to Merlin who stepped up and stopped it with his foot. The servant was knelt next to it and looked up at him with a confused but grateful expression. Now was his chance, Merlin looked up towards the group of men and said, "Hi," He grabbed the attention of the blonde leader, who looked towards him. "Come on that's enough." The man looked at him confused.

"What?" That one powerful word shook Merlin slightly but he carried on. He couldn't let this bully get away with being mean, no matter how attractive he looked.

"You've hand your fun my friend." Merlin said as the blonde leader walked towards him. His heart sped up as the man got closer to him,

"Do I know you?" He asked as the servant moved out of the way so he didn't get trampled on. They both stood in front of each other as Merlin held his hand out,

"Err, I'm Merlin." He said.

"So I don't know you?" Replied the blonde. Merlin didn't like the man's attitude and dropped his hand so it once again hung by his side.

"No." Replied Merlin as they continued to look at each other.

"Yet you called me friend…" Said the arrogant man. Merlin looked him up and down, it was a shame that for someone so attractive he had to be so arrogant.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." The man smirked as Merlin smiled back pleasantly.

"Yeah… I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Feeling that he'd done enough, and just so he could get away without doing something he'd regret, Merlin walked away as the blonde scoffed.

"Or I, one that could be so stupid." Merlin stopped his exit. "Tell me, _Mer_lin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" Merlin turned back around to see the blonde approach him once more.

"No." He answered back as he looked up into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you…"

The blonde laughed at him, "Why? What are you gonna do to me?" Merlin shook his head, if only he could use his magic…

"You have no idea…" He replied. The blonde smirked and stepped back, holding his arms out he said,

"Be my guest…Come on!" Merlin continued to stare at him, "Come on!" Merlin looked around to see if he could get himself out of this, he didn't want his magic to be found out by this prat. And said prat still held his arms out as if he wanted a hug,

'Huh… I wouldn't hug you in a million years.' Thought Merlin.

"_Come on!"_ Said the man. The condescending tone in his voice made Merlin see red as he flung his right fist at the man's unprotected face. Before it made contact the man grabbed his wrist and turned him around, he held him close to his chest with Merlin's arm still in his grasp as he pushed it up his back to keep him in place. Everyone gasped as Merlin filled with dread, he had messed up. The blonde sneered at him, "I could put you in jail for that." Angry Merlin snapped back,

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin couldn't believe the nerve of this man, he acted like he owned Camelot!

"No," Merlin basked in triumph, "I'm his son. Arthur." And that's when Merlin realised that he had definitely messed up…big time. Panting slightly the man behind him made him fall to the floor and in next to no time he found himself thrown in a jail cell. 'This is great… just great. Well done Merlin!' He thought as he sat on the bed of straw.

_**The next day…**_

"Merrrlinnnn…" Said the same gruff voice he heard the other day. "Merrrlinnnn." Startled he sat up now fully awake as he looked around the cell, a confused expression on his face. 'What on earth?' He thought as he laid back down and pressed his ear to the floor, 'Where'd that voice come from?' A familiar voice called out his name, he sat up once more and grinned as Gaius was let into the cell. Standing up he approached the older man who frowned at him.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing someone like you should do, is _keep your head down_. And what do you do? _You _behave like an idiot."

'It wasn't me that was the idiot… it was _Arthur_ or whatever he was called.' Thought Merlin as he pretended to be sad. He replied, "I'm sorry…"

"You're lucky…I've managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Merlin grinned at him,

"Oh…thank you! Thank you!!" Gaius looked at him, calming down Merlin said. "I won't forget this."

"Well…there is a small price to pay…" Gaius walked out of the cell as Merlin stood looking at his retreating back with a bemused expression. 'What did he mean?'

He soon found out a few minutes later. Shackled into the stocks he groaned, "Oh God…" As several overly eager children threw rotten vegetables at him, Gaius laughed in merriment and walked off leaving Merlin to his doom. "Thanks!" Merlin called after him as a rotten tomato just missed his face. 'All of this because of that prat's fault…huh, I regret ever thinking he was attractive…' The children ran out of 'ammo' and rushed off to fetch some more, looking up Merlin saw a pretty olive-skinned girl approaching him warily.

"I'm Guinevere." She said, "But most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right…I'm Merlin." He said as he tried to hold his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand gently as she smiled warmly at him. "Well… most people just call me, idiot." She shook her head.

She refused to let him belittle himself and explained how she thought he was brave.

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him…" She said. Merlin chuckled at her,

"Oh… I could beat him." Merlin replied, 'Yeah if I could use my magic he wouldn't know what hit him…' Gwen looked at him slightly puzzled,

"You think?" She asked as she eyed his skinny frame up and down in disbelief. "Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Merlin frowned up at her.

"Thanks." Realising what she'd done Gwen tried to cover up what she's said,

"No, no! I'm sure your stronger than you look." Merlin looked at her so Gwen looked down embarrassed. "Its just err…Arthur's one of these real rough tough 'save the world' kind of men. Well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that…" Merlin leaned forward and indicated she should do the same, he whispered,

"I'm in disguise." She laughed at him as he smiled at his own joke. Gwen proceeded to tell him that everyone thought he was brave for defending that man yesterday because Arthur was known for his bullying. People thought he was a real hero, and Merlin liked that. However, the eager children form earlier ran back with more bucket full's of rotten vegetables.

"Erm…excuse me, Guinevere? My 'fans' are waiting." She looked behind her and also saw the children, smiling she quickly walked away leaving Merlin on his own again as he stood in the stocks defenceless against the children.

As soon as he was let out he rushed back to his chambers and cleaned himself up, he washed his hair and face and changed into some clean clothes. Coming out of his room he noticed that Gaius had just laid out some bowls of food to eat. Both sat down on the bench across from each other as Merlin pulled his bowl towards him.

"Want some vegetables with that?" Teased Gaius as Merlin laughed.

"I know your still angry with me." Said Merlin as they talked while they ate.

Merlin spoke to Gaius on how his Mother thought he was special and that his gifts were a great thing, Gaius nodded and explained that he'd never seen anyone quite like him before. When Merlin inquired if Gaius learned magic Merlin discovered how magic had been banned 20 years ago because many people had used magic for bad deeds, so King Uther made it his mission to ban it. Merlin nodded and took in this information.

"…Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the Dragons." Merlin stopped eating when he heard this.

"What, all of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example, he imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the Castle…where no one can free it." Merlin's face turned thoughtful as they ended their talk on magic. After Merlin had finished eating Gaius told him to take a preparation to Lady Helen, who would be singing at the celebrations that night, as she needed it for her voice.

After accepting the bottle from Gaius, Merlin set off to the room where Lady Helen was staying. He knocked on the door but when he received no answer he let himself inside. The room was large and grand and he spotted several old looking books stacked on the table in front of the door. Placing the bottle, for Lady Helen, down he looked at the old books curiously and then noticed something else nearby. Laid next to the books was some kind of straw doll, he picked it up and inspected it closely. However, he heard footsteps coming from outside the door and quickly tidied up the table before turning around just in time to see a woman walk in through the door.

She was slim and very beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown and was quite long, she had a very pretty face and the purple dress she wore complimented her figure nicely. Merlin stared slightly dazed at her beauty, in his old village he never saw women that looked like that. She stared at him accusingly, her expression cleared his mind as he grabbed the bottle from the table behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him as she stared at the bottle in his hands.

"I-I was asked to deliver this." He walked closer and gently handed her the bottle. He smiled nervously as she looked at the bottle with disinterest, she gave him a small smile back as he quickly escaped the room. He couldn't help but think her as creepy even if she was beautiful. Although the woman frightened him, he was glad to find out that he had completely lost his mind yet and that he still found women attractive. His reaction to Arthur yesterday was disturbing and very unexpected.

Finding that he had some time left Merlin decided to return into town so he could look around properly, last time he didn't have a chance as he was thrown into jail faster than you could say 'Sorcerer'. Unfortunately whilst in town he happened to pass by _Arthur_ and his cronies, he groaned to himself and asked why? Why today? He really didn't want to end up spending another night in a cell, Gaius would kill him before the King could even look at him.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Called Arthur as he watched Merlin's back stiffen. The boy didn't stop however so Arthur walked forward a few paces and dramatically threw his arms out and exclaimed, "Oh, don't run away!" Merlin stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes, he breathed deeply out of his nose as Arthur also stopped a few feet behind him.

"From you?" He called back, still not turning around.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Merlin shook his head and turned around to face Arthur and his small gang.

"Look, I told you, you were an ass. I just didn't realise you were a Royal one." Arthur turned and grinned at his friends. "Oh…What are you going to _do_? Get your Daddy's men to protect you?" Arthur laughed at him as several of his friends grinned at Merlin.

"I could take you apart with one blow." Said Arthur.

'Depends what type of blow you mean…' Thought Merlin who was half tempted to say that out loud, but keeping his mouth shut he said. "I could take you apart with less than that…"

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "You sure?" A few seconds past by as Merlin thought what he should do. 'Ahh, what the hell.' He thought as he took off his brown jacket. Arthur looked surprised and laughed heartily, 'Don't be so happy, I'm not stripping for you…' Thought Merlin as Arthur was handed a mace.

"Here you go big man." Said Arthur as he threw the mace at Merlin who didn't catch it. Bending down to pick it up Merlin saw Arthur also being handed a mace. Arthur walked towards Merlin menacingly as he swung the mace around his head, Merlin wasn't impressed in the slightest. "I must warn you, I've been trained to kill since Birth."

Merlin smirked, "Wow… and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Slightly taken aback by what Merlin said Arthur peered at him.

"You can't address me like that." Merlin chuckled at Arthur as he gripped his mace.

"Sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat… _My Lord_?" Arthur grinned as his friends laughed once more, Merlin laughed with them and ducked in alarm as Arthur swung for him with his mace. Walking backwards to escape the mental Prince, Merlin began to think whether or not if it was really a good idea to challenge Arthur like this…

"Come on then Merlin…Come on!" Encouraged Arthur as he walked closer to Merlin. The poor boy crashed into as stall and got his mace stuck, leaving it there Merlin dodged out the way as Arthur charged towards him. Arthur lashed out at Merlin several times and each time Merlin had just managed to dodge it. Arthur swung at Merlin again, and in his effort to dodge the mace Merlin fell backwards over a fruit stall and landed on his back. Temporarily knocking the breath out of his lungs. That didn't stop Arthur, as soon as Merlin scrambled to his feet the Prince jumped over the stall and chased Merlin down into a dead end where several other stalls were. Merlin fell and laid back on several bags while Arthur stood in front of him swinging the mace threateningly.

"You're in trouble now…"

"Oh God…" Whispered Merlin as he looked around for anything to help him. Near the Prince hung several small scythes, using his magic he moved the scythes so they tangled up in the Prince's mace. Shocked Arthur turns to unravel his mace giving Merlin time to rush off and hide behind another stall. As soon as the mace was freed Arthur advanced once again, Merlin looked around and spotted a wooden crate that was stood on its side, using his magic once again he quickly moved the box into the path of the Prince. Who upon standing on it banged his shin painful, he let out a bellow but continued to walk towards Merlin. However, the young magician still had a few tricks up his sleeve, when Arthur was about to walk around the stall where Merlin was hiding, Merlin enchanted a piece of rope to tighten and trip the Prince over.

The Prince fell on some sacks and the mace was flung out of his hand. Merlin, feeling braver, walked towards the mace and grabbed it, seeing this Arthur stood up and walked backwards out of the way as Merlin began to swing the mace around. "Do you want to give up?" He called to Arthur.

"Do you?" Asked Arthur.

"Do you?!" Shouted Merlin. "Do you want to give up?" The Prince walked backwards and tripped over a bucket, landing on the same pile of sacks Merlin had earlier. People cheered as Merlin grinned satisfaction, looking up he saw the disapproving look from Gaius, this distracted Merlin and allowed Arthur to get back up to his feet. Behind him Arthur grabbed a wooden broom and smacked Merlin on his lower back, startled he swung round only to get hit in the stomach as well. He bent over slightly to clutch his middle which allowed Arthur a perfect chance to smack Merlin across the head with the broom. Merlin fell to the floor and groaned as he watched Arthur grin in victory as he twirled the broom around in his hand before he proceeded to sweep a little bit of the floor.

'Show off…' Thought Merlin as he was dragged to his feet by two guards, 'If you weren't such a prat I'd probably be interested…' Before the guards took him away the Prince ordered them to stop. The guards let him go as Arthur told them too as Merlin looked at him bemused as he took a step back as Arthur stepped towards him.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." Standing next to one another they looked into each others eyes in puzzlement. "There's something about you Merlin…I can't quite put my finger on it…" Looking at him a moment longer than necessary Arthur walked away and left Merlin standing there confused,

'You can put more than one finger on me if you like…' He thought before he realised what he was thinking, he looked down in embarrassment. 'Why…why did I just think that? I hate this guy! He's so self-centred…' His thoughts were interrupted however when Gaius approached him.

Together they walked back to their chambers. Once there Merlin received a severe telling off from Gaius, Merlin retorted back saying that he was using his magic to teach Arthur a lesson. However he received a lecture on how magic wasn't supposed to be used like that. Merlin became angry and complained that without magic he'd have nothing… would _be _nothing. Gaius didn't say anything as he watched Merlin closely.

"If I can't use magic…" He paused, "I might as well die…" Before Gaius had anytime to say anything the argument was over before he knew it as Merlin stormed into his small bedroom, the comment lingered in the air as Gaius remembered the hurtful look on Merlin's face. 'That poor boy…' He thought as he stared at the closed door. First things first, he needed to help Merlin with any wounds he might of received during the fight with Prince Arthur.

After attending to his wounds, Merlin was left alone by Gaius as he sat on his bed. The potion was already numbing the pain from the wound in his shoulder but he was still hurting, not from any physical pain but more of a mental one. His mind was full of Arthur the prat and he didn't know why. Merlin thought that the Prince was pompous and self-centred when he actually prevented him from being locked in a cell once again. Merlin ran a hand through his dark hair, ruffling it up even more. So far his stay in Camelot had been very eventful: meeting a very attractive Prince (who was a prat); being locked in a cell; being locked in the _stocks_ and that strange voice calling out to him.

The strain was piling up on Merlin, he was so confused about everything. Why did he feel so attracted to Arthur? Why did his Mother send him here? Why did he have to be born with this…with this _curse_? Merlin put his shirt back on and laid on his bed, his aching muscles needed rest and he wanted a break from his haunting thoughts about Arthur.

_**Later that night…**_

"_Mer_linnnnn!" Called the voice awakening Merlin from his slumber. Sitting up blindly Merlin looked around his room to find, yet again, that there was no one there with him. His heart thumping loudly in his chest Merlin ran a hand through his hair, 'That voice…why does it call to me?'

"Merrr_linnnnn_!" Merlin jumped at the sound of the voice and shot out of bed. The voice seems to pull him, to lure him to where the voice was hiding. Getting dressed Merlin snuck out of his room, past a snoring Gaius and soon found himself near the dungeons. Two guards were sat playing with dice, Merlin stared down at them from the stairs and turned his gaze to the dice. As one of the guards rolled them Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the dice tumbled off the table and rolled across the floor. The guard got up to grab them but the dice moved across the floor again, slowly guiding him away from the door Merlin needed to go through. The guard's companion followed his friend and the mysterious moving dice leaving the door unguarded and safe for Merlin to sneak through. Lighting a torch Merlin walked through the door and cautiously walked down the steps, something guided him and he knew that whoever had been calling him was down here somewhere.

Turning a corner Merlin stopped himself walking of a stone ledge into a dark, never-ending drop. It was a cave of some kind, and very cold. Merlin's breath came out in little clouds as he shivered from the temperature, there was no way someone could be hiding down here, it seemed impossible. However his doubt was crushed as he heard a deep rumbling sound, it took a few moments before Merlin realised someone was chuckling. Looking around Merlin could see no one,

"Where are you?" He could out to the darkness as he waved his torch around to look out past the ledge he stood on. An almighty rumble sounded out as a large slightly golden dragon rushed around a rock face straight towards Merlin, panicking the boy stumbled backwards, 'Oh Gods…' He thought as the dragon's wings drew the magical closer to him. However the dragon didn't consume him in a breath of fire. Instead, the beast landed on a large island of rock in front of the ledge where Merlin stood.

"I'm here…" Spoke the dragon, Merlin immediately recognising the voice as the one who had been frequently calling to him. Merlin looked at the dragon wearily and held up the torch to see it better, the dragon stared back and peered at him. "How small you are…for such a great destiny." Merlin gained some more courage and stepped forward.

"Why? What do you mean?" He asked. "What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin. Was given to you for a reason…" Said the dragon.

"So there _is _a reason…?" Asked Merlin as he grew interested in what the dragon had to say.

"Huh…Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right…" Merlin said as he stared at the dragon in disbelief. Surely he didn't mean _that _Arthur?

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

Suddenly not interested about his destiny and why the dragon mentioned Arthur, Merlin said, "I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything!" Exclaimed the dragon, "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there'll be no Albion."

Merlin shook his head, so the dragon did mean _that _Arthur, "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is, and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go ahead! In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon chuckled, "None of us can choose our destiny Merlin…And none of us, can escape it." Merlin suddenly felt very tired, he wasn't going to baby-sit that prat! Yes he was attractive…very attractive in fact, but a prat nonetheless. Shaking his head Merlin replied,

"No…no way, no! No, there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that…" Said the dragon. Merlin peered into the dragon's golden eyes, what does this dragon mean exactly…what is he implying? The dragon began to flap his wings once more, alarmed Merlin shook his head, he needed to know more. The dragon launched itself into the air,

"Wait!" Cried Merlin but it was too late, the dragon was soaring high into the air. "Wait! Stop, stop! I need to know more!!" The dragon didn't turn back, he flew higher leaving Merlin by himself on the ledge, confused and annoyed Merlin turned back and fled to his chambers.

_**In the morning…**_

After being woken up and lectured by Gaius at the state of his room, Merlin was instructed to give the Lady Morgana her sleeping draft, upon entering the Lady's chambers he was mistaken for her maid and was asked to pass Morgana's dress to her. Embarrassed he did as instructed and listened to her complaints about Arthur while he tried to figure out how to escape without being noticed. The Lady was beautiful but didn't captivate Merlin as he knows she should of done by now, he was already entranced by Arthur the prat which infuriated Merlin. He wasn't going to show or tell anyone about how he was feeling, he wasn't going to give the spoilt Prince the credit.

Merlin panicked as Morgana asked him to assist her with a fastening on her dress, Merlin looked around worriedly as Gwen walked in the room and saved him from, what could have been, a disastrous situation. Nodding his thanks Merlin escaped the room to rush and pick those herbs for Gaius.

_**At the feast…**_

Gaius and Merlin walked into the Great hall where everyone of importance was gathered for that night's celebration. Merlin looked around in wonder at the outfits people wore and the luxurious food laid out on long tables. Soon enough his gaze found Arthur laughing with his friends about something, unable to look away from the shiny blonde hair and the superb clothing he was wearing Merlin watched Arthur in a trance. Feeling eyes on his back Arthur looked around and paused as he saw Merlin, his first thought was him wondering about why Merlin was there in the first place but then he lost himself…even in dull clothes there was something about Merlin that wanted to draw him in. Arthur took in the skinny boy and a part of him wondered why he was staring but the blueness of Merlin's eyes, that were deeper than his own, stopped him as their eyes met. A jolt of electricity shot through Arthur as he observed the paleness of Merlin's skin, and the way his hair shined in the light of so many candles. Merlin's blush, made Arthur feel smug as he realised it was him who put it there, as he caught Merlin staring at him.

A nearby Knight murmured something about Morgana and pointed in the opposite direction, Arthur's attention changed and the eye contact he had with Merlin broke. Morgana looked beautiful but he couldn't stop himself thinking of Merlin of all people. Merlin also gazed upon Morgana, jealous of her beauty and how she easily stole Arthur's attention. Jealous Merlin watched as Arthur approached Morgana and spoke to her, he was entranced as both of them together looked breathtakingly stunning…like they were made for one another.

Gwen approached him, "She looks great doesn't she?"

"Yeah…" Merlin sighed. 'But Arthur looks better…' He thought as he continued to stare.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." This sentence startled Merlin out of his fantasies as he turned to look at Gwen,

"No…"

Gwen nodded, "I hope so, one day. Not that I'd wanna be her…Who'd wanna marry Arthur?"

A part of Merlin agreed with what she was saying but then he also wouldn't mind being wed to one so attractive… Remembering the conversation Merlin said, "Oh, come on Gwen. I thought you liked this real rough tough save the world kind of men?"

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Merlin scoffed and said he wasn't ordinary in the slightest, Gwen argued that she didn't mean him specifically but people _like _him. Merlin just stared at Gwen in bafflement as she shamelessly hurt his pride…again. They walked away from each other and Merlin walked and stood against the wall as horns sounded signalling the King's arrival. King Uther stood in front of the table where Arthur and Morgana were already sat,

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. Its brought the Kingdom and myself many pleasures." Merlin watched him bitterly as he spoke bad things of magic. "But few can compare with the honour of introducing, Lady Helen!" People applauded as the King took his seat. Music played as everyone else began to sit down and turn towards the small stage where Lady Helen was stood.

Her singing was beautiful and entranced everyone except one. Merlin couldn't but ignore the woman's singing as he stared longingly at Arthur who seemed as bored as him, 'Look at me.' Thought Merlin pleadingly. As much as he hated Arthur he couldn't deny himself that lovely, pleasant feeling he had experienced when gazing into the Prince's eyes. But even so the Prince didn't turn and look at him. However, his gazing proved useful when he saw the Prince's head droop in tiredness as silky spiders webs draped themselves over him, Morgana and the King.

Lady Helen's voice still rang out loud and beautifully clear, suspicious Merlin looked around and saw the victorious small on the singer's face, alarmed he noticed everyone else in the same situation as Arthur and his family. Merlin clamped his hands over his ears as he watched Lady Helen stalk towards the table where the Royal family were sat unprotected. Light dimmed as all the candles were extinguished, a sudden chill overtook the room making Merlin shiver unpleasantly. Lady Helen's influence put everyone under a state of sleep as Merlin watched horrified as she turned her gaze on Arthur and glared darkly at him, her eyes promising death. Merlin glanced at Arthur and then back at Lady Helen as she moved closer to the table. Pausing she pulled a dagger out of her dress sleeve as her song reached its end, she held up her hand where her dagger was placed. Looking up Merlin saw that she was stood under a large chandelier. 'I must protect him!' Thought Merlin as his eyes flashed gold just as Lady Helen aimed her dagger. As the last note of her song sounded out the chandelier fell from the ceiling straight onto Lady Helen who stared up at it in shock.

The chandelier connected with the woman with a loud crash as both collapsed to the floor. Lady Helen's spell was lifted as everyone began to wake up, alarmed King Uther stood up and examined the Lady Helen who laid crumbled under the chandelier. Merlin took his hands away from his ears as everyone stared at the body. But Lady Helen was no longer Lady Helen, lifting her head up to glare at Uther the once young face was now old and wrinkled, it was none other than the old woman who had threatened Uther on the day of her son's execution. Arthur also stood up and the old woman's gaze shifted to him, grabbing the discarded dagger she sat up straighter and threw it straight at Arthur.

Merlin was clenched in a sudden burst of energy, 'No, Arthur!' He thought as he lunged towards Arthur. The Prince was frozen in a state of shock even as Merlin tightly grabbed hold of his shoulder, Merlin pulled as hard as he could dragging Arthur out of the dagger's path as it crashed into the back of his chair. The old woman looked on as she failed her task, collapsing she took one last breath and died.

Astonished, the King turned to look at his son who was sprawled out on the floor with Merlin beside him. They both looked at the dagger embedded in the chair as they stood shakily to their feet, onlookers gasped as they looked at Merlin in disbelief. He looked around uncomfortable as his skin still prickled from where he had touched Arthur, the Prince in question looked at him in shock and gratefulness as King Uther walked over to stand by his son and also look at Merlin.

"You saved my boy's life." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "A debt must be repaid."

"Erm…well…"

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded."

"No honestly you don't have to Your Highness." Mumbled Merlin as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

"No, absolutely this merit something quite special."

"Well…" Arthur just peered at Merlin as Uther clasped his son on the back.

"You shall be rewarded a position at the Royal Household." Merlin smiled, "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther walked off as people applauded, Merlin's smile slipped.

"Father!" Arthur protested but Uther had already walked away. People stood up as Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other in disbelief before looking away in disappointment.

Merlin walked back to the chambers, with Gaius, still in shock. This was his _reward_? To be a servant to that… prat?! Once back in the chambers Merlin escaped in his room and sat near his window and sulked, he was just about getting used to ignoring Arthur (even after the strange eye contact earlier) but now…being his manservant was just going to make things worse!!

A knock at the door interrupted his musings as Gaius walked through the door. "Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"No, I knew it from the moment I met you… well you saved my life remember?"

Merlin looked at Gaius in shock, "But…" He paused. "That was magic."

Gaius nodded. "And now it seems we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Ah! No!" Merlin protested, he didn't want to be a baby-sitter.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny?" Merlin thought back on what the dragon had said to him.

"Indeed." Gaius said as he approached Merlin, a large book, covered with a red cloth, in his hand. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Merlin took it of him and looked at it curiously before looking back at Gaius. Unwrapping it Merlin uncovered a large, brown book that looked quite old. It was fastened with two, detailed metal clasps. Opening it Merlin shifted through the pages looking in wonder at the spells written on beautifully illustrated pages. Merlin laughed in happiness as he looked at Gaius with a small smile before looking through the book once more.

"This is a book of magic." Said Merlin grinning.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Replied Gaius, a smile in his voice.

"I will study every word!" A knock sounded on the door breaking the warm ambience between the two of them. A voice called out,

"Merlin! Prince Arthur wants you right away!" Gaius smiled at Merlin.

"Your destiny's calling." Said Gaius as Merlin smiled back. Indicating his head towards the door Gaius continued, "You better see what he wants." Putting the magic book down on the table Merlin left his bedroom and went to face his 'destiny' no matter how annoying the part was. Merlin knew this journey was going to be an interesting one.

Somewhere under the castle a dragon laughed, if only the young warlock knew how tightly his destiny was bound to Arthur's not only in friendship or companionship…but also in love.

L~Chan: Thanks for reading this long chapter. I know it seems boring for now but it will get better I promise! Next chapter features a jealous Arthur! ^-^

Arthur: I won't get jealous! Especially over _Merlin_!

Merlin: -rolls eyes- …prat.

Gwen: Please review! -bows-

Uther: Oh red wine!! How I love thee! -clearly drunk because he can't see Merlin/Arthur as a couple-

Gaius: Yes Sire… -shakes head-


	2. Chapter Two: Valiant Part One

Llama-Chan: Welcome back! 8D

Merlin: C= We're happy to see you!

Arthur: Not…

Gwen: Sire!

Merlin: He's just upset that he hasn't gotten to _do _anything yet. ;)

Llama-Chan: All in good time Arthur.

Arthur: Why can't you people address me properly like Gwen does?!

-Silence-

Merlin: -smirk- Arthur.

Arthur: ARGH! -storms off-

Merlin: -chases- Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!!

Arthur: Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!

Morgana: Llama-Chan doesn't own anything. ^-^

Fatum Specto: Chapter 2

Today was a very important day.

_Clang._

Very, very important.

_Clang, clang._

So important in fact that Merlin's life rests in the hands of a Princely Prat.

_Clang, clang, clang!_

Merlin's life was being sacrificed because of the importance of the Tournament that was to begin later on. Merlin, being Prince Arthur's manservant, was being submitted to the worst kind of torture, so awful in fact that its taken me this long to narrate it.

Merlin…was being made to help Arthur practise swordplay.

Oh yes…its just _that_ awful!

After having a break Merlin put the borrowed metal helmet back on and adjusted to the heavy weight of the sword in his right hand, the weight was uncomfortable as his hand fumbled with the handle. On his left arm was a black, shiny, metal shield complete with a golden dragon to represent Camelot. The shield was covered in dints and scratches making Merlin think if any of the other servants had been submitted to this kind of torment also.

Arthur watched him impatiently as he watched Merlin clutch the sword and nearly drop it, sighing slightly Arthur dared to ask, "Ready?" Merlin looked back up at him pinning him with his blue eyed stare through the gaps in the helmet.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Arrogantly Arthur had turned his back on Merlin as he swung his sword around in a small display of good swordsmanship, while Merlin became adjusted once more to the heavy weight of shield, sword and armour. (Though he hardly wore any, Merlin liked to think this was because Arthur wanted to see his body clothed in his slightly tight clothes. And _not _because Arthur secretly wanted to kill him.)

Arthur turned back around. "Not really." He said as he lowered himself into a fighting stance, his sword pointed straight at Merlin. The boy gulped nervously and pointed his sword at Arthur, without a moment's warning Arthur lunged at him like a lion, "Body! Shield! Body! Shield! Shield!" Arthur shouted in a reasonably complicated order as Merlin tried to keep up with his pace and block whenever he could. Merlin stumbled backwards to escape as Arthur lunged forward again and again. "Head!" Shouted Arthur.

"Head?!" Repeated Merlin as Arthur brought his sword crashing down on the helmet Merlin was wearing, "Ow!" He moaned as his head clanged against the metal helmet. He covered his head protectively as Arthur walked around to stand behind him.

"Come on Merlin you're not even trying!"

"I am!" Arthur swung his sword to lightly hit Merlin's lower back. Merlin turned around to face Arthur suddenly wanting revenge against the arrogant Prince.

"To the left!" Called Arthur as they began a new sequence. "To the right! To the left! Head!"

_Clang!_

"Ow!" Merlin moaned again as he stumbled backwards again. Merlin walked behind Arthur and the two faced each other.

"Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win!" Called Arthur.

"Can we stop now please?" Arthur didn't reply and attacked him once again. Swinging his sword left and right, hitting Merlin's shield with heavy blows. Merlin stumbled back once more but Arthur just advanced again, and without warning…

_Clang!_

"Ow!" Merlin said once again, taken a blow to the head. He fell to the floor in a heap, his helmet fell off and he dropped the sword beside him. "Arg…" Merlin groaned. He ached…_all over._

"You're braver than you look." Commented Arthur as he stared down at Merlin who lay sprawled out on the grass. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?" Panted Merlin. As much as he liked laying down for Arthur to see, his body was in need of a serious rest. Arthur simply grinned down at Merlin in victory. He simply loved to torment his new manservant, his new _toy_. But what was most interesting about Merlin was the fact that he was never intimated by the fact that he was a Prince, and the most annoying thing about Merlin was how… appealing he looked. This fact scared Arthur as he'd always seen himself as a Ladies man, and he was attracted to them too so he knew he couldn't be a…

What was the word?

Ah, a homosexual. For one thing, if he _was _Morgana would never let him forget about it and his Father would no doubt put him in the dungeon to make him see sense. Without a doubt he knew his own Knights would no longer respect him anymore. For the first time in his life Arthur was scared, of Merlin of all people and how this boy made him _feel_. So he was going to do the only thing he thought would work. He was going to ignore his feelings, no matter how _tempting_ Merlin looked he would just simply ignore it and do nothing. Nought.

_Zilch._

Thinking he'd been staring far too long at his delectable manservant Arthur grinned. Merlin, who had been puzzled at the almost hungry look in Arthur's eyes, groaned as he knew his torment was far from over.

"So…" Began Arthur, "How's your mace work coming along?"

For now this was all Arthur was allowing himself to do, ignore his feelings, admire Merlin from afar and hide how he felt by bullying Merlin. Seemed like the perfect plan.

**At the tournament…**

The crowd cheered loudly for their Prince as Arthur once again beat his opponent. So far the Tournament was going well and he was winning all of his matches with his superb swordsmanship skills that entranced anyone who watched him. But he was angry…very angry. Which was bad for any of the Knights who stood against him and bad for himself. Arthur had told himself to ignore every possible feeling he had towards Merlin and that had all gone out the window when he saw Knight _Valiant _eyeing up his manservant.

Arthur had to admit that Valiant was handsome but the look he'd been giving Merlin…it was enough to make his blood boil. The worst part was, Merlin was enjoying the attention he was receiving and was totally ignoring Arthur, the Prince frowned and glared at Valiant as well as his manservant. Who, upon catching Arthur's eye, stopped gazing at the other Knight after witnessing an almost death glare from the Master of all Prats. It seemed to Merlin that Arthur was…jealous. Merlin quenched his laughter as he watched Arthur defeat another opponent.

'Arthur? Jealous? Never in a month of Sunday's.' He thought.

Many people in the crowd were also impressed by Knight Valiant's victories against several tough looking opponents. His strength and skill seemed to almost match Arthur's, and Merlin found his gaze drifting from secretly looking at Arthur to stare almost longingly at Valiant. Obviously Arthur noticed this and his anger doubled.

The Tournament ended that day and Merlin was stood with Arthur outside his tent whilst he took off the Prince's armour. Merlin still knew Arthur was mad and he felt guilty but also quite glad that it was him that affected the Prince so badly. With a small smile Merlin said, "You were great today Sire." Arthur stiffened as Merlin took off his vambraces, curiously the Prince looked down to see Merlin smiling at him. He coughed slightly,

"Why…thank you Merlin." Merlin's smile brightened, "But if you think compliments will free you from your duties then you are sorely mistaken." A suspicious tone was evident in Arthur's voice as he rubbed his wrists that were freed from his armour. Merlin just chuckled and continued to take off Arthur's armour,

"Wouldn't dream of it Sire." He said cheerfully. Nearby both of them saw Valiant approaching, Arthur stiffened in fury as Merlin stood by his side in shock with Arthur's cape in his hands.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said politely.

'What a bootlicker.' Thought Merlin, 'He's handsome but such a suck up…' Arthur also seemed to think so as he was unimpressed by what the Knight had said to him,

"Likewise." He said in a bored tone as he stared at Valiant.

"I hope to see you at the Reception this evening." Said Valiant undeterred by Arthur's rude manners, with a nod he strode away with his head held high like a true Nobleman. When he was a safe distance away Merlin scoffed at him,

"Creep." He said as he felt Arthur laugh slightly beside him. Obviously what he'd said had pleased the Prince for some reason, Merlin smiled and turned towards him. But the funny moment had passed as Arthur turned back into a slave driver and listed off things for Merlin to do by tomorrow morning. As the Prince walked away Merlin sighed, he couldn't win could he?

**At the reception…**

All that night Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances as Valiant flirted shamelessly with Morgana. It was really beginning to tick Arthur off, Valiant's stupid pick up lines and Morgana's tittering laugh was really beginning to annoy him so he called on Merlin for more wine. Nervously Merlin did what the Prince asked but couldn't help but worry that he was drinking too much. Turned out that by the end of the night Arthur was teetering on the edge of becoming too drunk, so Uther advised his son to turn in for the night which he agreed to, glad to not see stupid Valiant anymore.

Merlin walked forward from his place near the wall and held Arthur up gently as they stumbled together out of the hall. As they neared Arthur's chambers Merlin panted,

"I think you had a bit too much to drink Sire." Said Merlin as Arthur laughed at him.

"Nonsense!! I'm perfectly," Arthur stumbled into his door, "…fine." He said. Merlin shook his head and let them both inside Arthur's chambers. Now began the difficult task of undressing Arthur for bed. It proved tiring as Arthur couldn't stand up straight and would occasionally fall and lean on Merlin, putting all of his weight on Merlin so he had trouble keeping them both upright.

"Please stand still Sire." Asked Merlin in exasperation as Arthur once again leaned on Merlin.

"Shut up, _Mer_lin." Said Arthur as he nuzzled Merlin's neck as Merlin took off his jacket.

"You really shouldn't of drunk this much." Said Merlin, "Why did you in the first place?"

"Because _Mer_lin… Val-Valiant was being…very…" Arthur trailed off thoughtfully.

"Annoying?" Inquired Merlin.

"Yes, annoying. So I drunk this much to ignore him…and his _stupid_ attempts at flir- erm…"

"Flirting?"

"Yeah… yeah, that." Mumbled Arthur as Merlin stood him up straight once more. "Anyway…I thought you _liked… _Val-Valiant…?"

"And what gave you that idea Sire?" Asked Merlin curiously as he stopped undressing Arthur.

"Well… it was the way you…you were staring…at _him_ instead of _me._"

"Oh?" Said Merlin in surprise, so Arthur had been jealous?

"Oh? … Oh, what?" Said Arthur in puzzlement as he swayed on his feet.

"Were you _jealous_ Sire?" Asked Merlin with a grin as he began to take off Arthur's shirt.

"I was." Said Arthur sternly as he looked at Merlin. "You're _my _manservant, ya know…"

Merlin laughed as he blushed slightly, "Yes I am Sire." Arthur flung his arms out and hugged Merlin to his chest, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling the scent. He sighed in content and gripped Merlin tighter,

"_My _manservant…" He said again as he nuzzled one of Merlin's cute but large ears. Merlin blushed darker, obviously the Prince had no idea what he was doing, he'd never hug him when sober. "Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

"You won't leave will you? You won't leave me for Valiant will you?"

"No Sire."

"You'll stay forever? Won't you Merlin?" Merlin chuckled, "Won't you?"

"Of course Sire." Arthur laughed. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Good…Now," He nuzzled Merlin's cheek now as Merlin brought his arms up to hang around Arthur's shoulders nervously, "I want you to swear to me, what you're telling me is true."

"I swear its true." Merlin smiled, "I'll stay with you, forever." Merlin knew his Destiny was binding him to Arthur but he couldn't help feeling he truly wanted to stay and protect this man. Merlin felt this was no longer an obligation, staying with Arthur was something Merlin was beginning to want to do.

"Then I believe you." Said Arthur as his grip on Merlin loosened slightly enabling Merlin to squeeze out and dress Arthur in his night clothes. Arthur's shirt was successfully off and his night shirt on, but Merlin still had to take off his breeches. But like earlier Arthur squirmed and swayed and both of them landed in a heap on the floor, they both laughed as Merlin felt the back of his head as Arthur looked down on him.

Merlin couldn't sit up until Arthur stopped straddling him which wasn't going to be any time soon as the predatory look from earlier returned to Arthur's eyes. The Prince leaned down and nuzzled Merlin's neck and planted a few butterfly kisses on the skin where the scarf no longer covered.

"Sire?" Merlin asked nervously as he rose a hand up to Arthur's head. He Stroked the hair there and tried to push away his head but it wouldn't budge. Arthur kissed Merlin's jaw and climbed higher and higher to his ear, the Prince kissed the ear lobe and continued when Merlin let out a sigh. Arthur licked the soft skin and nibbled at it lightly causing Merlin to hiss out, "_Sire!_"

Arthur liked the sound and wanted to hear Merlin make more of them as he nibbled his way up to the top of Merlin's ear. "Merlin…" He sighed. Merlin blushed and squirmed, this was all too weird, it was too fast, too strange.

Too enjoyable.

It was wrong in so many ways but so right. Arthur nibbled exceptionally hard and Merlin hissed out a loud, "_Arthur!!_" The sound of his name being called broke the Prince out of his trance as he pulled away from Merlin's ear, he saw the red marks he'd made on Merlin as the servant boy in question laid beneath him blushing brightly and breathing hard.

Arthur was disappointed, he'd promised himself he wouldn't feel anything for this boy, that he wouldn't _do _and that's exactly what he'd done. He'd broken the one rule he made for himself that he couldn't break, he was the Prince of Camelot for goodness sake, he couldn't do this… it was dishonourable and wrong but… he felt wonderful. The Prince stood and walked over to the window and opened it, he looked outside and felt the wind brush against his flushed skin.

He wouldn't look at Merlin because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching him once more. "Arthur?" Called Merlin timidly.

"I no longer require your services." Arthur said coldly.

"You're sacking me?" Arthur ignored the hurt in Merlin's voice.

"Yes, now get out of my sight!" He shouted, as he continued to stare out the window. He knew that doing this was cowardly but this was the only way to protect Merlin and himself from his own desires. The door slammed shut and Arthur heard Merlin's footsteps running away from the door, he rubbed a hand over his face and ignored the weird feelings rising up in him.

What had he done?

* * *

Muhahahaha! Review to find out what happens next! :D LOL!

P.S = sorry this took so long, free cookies for you all.

Review or Merlin will cry. D'= Now… you don't want _that _on your conscious, do you?

Bye bye!! C=

xx


	3. Chapter Three: Valiant Part Two

Llama~Chan: I hope lots of you reviewed last time. ^^ A crying Merlin isn't something people would want to be guilty of.

Arthur: Yeah…and I'd rip apart any who _did._

Merlin: -blushes- …A-Arthur… (:

L~Chan: Erm… great Arthur, you…you do that… O_o

Uther: Llama~Chan doesn't own Merlin or any of the characters, which is good seeing as she's making a mockery out of my son. ¬_¬

L~Chan: =B heh, heh.

Morgana: Enjoy! ;)

Fatum Specto: Chapter 3

Merlin was upset. No matter how much he tried to deny it himself, he was miserable. His second day on the job and as quick as he'd gotten it,

POOF!

He'd lost it. He'd run away from Arthur's chambers, leaving everything behind and trying to forget what had happened between them with every pound of his footsteps against the cold, stone floor. His vision blurred, reminding him of the tears that had yet to fall from his blue eyes. He was confused. So, so confused, he didn't know what to do anymore. Merlin didn't think this was included in the destiny the Great Dragon told him about…well, whatever _this _was. His heart pounded in his chest as his blood rushed around his body and pulsed in his ears, his loud pants the only thing he could hear.

"_Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there'll be no Albion." _The words spoken by the Great Dragon echoed in his head. He didn't want to do this anymore, he no longer wanted to carry the burden of his great destiny. Merlin wanted someone else to take it, stuff all this destiny rubbish, he wanted out. He wished he was back home and that he had never met Arthur.

"_None of us can choose our destiny Merlin…And none of us, can escape it." _Merlin stopped running and rested outside Gaius' chambers. Maybe he couldn't escape his destiny or even choose it, but Merlin could just as easily ignore it, like he never knew of his task. He would turn his back to it all, to Arthur, just as the Prince had done to him. Merlin straightened his back and blinked away the tears, he would no longer care, he'd carry on with his life as normal.

Merlin breathed out nervously and walked through the doors. Gaius was sat at his bench reading when he looked up at Merlin with curiosity in his eyes, Merlin felt the tears brimming up again as he looked away from the old man's kind face. However, Gaius seemed to notice something was wrong. After Merlin closed the door he ignored Gaius' stare and walked towards his bedchamber,

"What's that on your face?" Asked Gaius as he put his book down on the bench, his glasses perching on the end of his nose. Merlin felt his cheeks and sure enough there were wet trail marks of his tears as they ran silently down his face. He looked further away in shame,

"Nothing." He croaked out as he began to stride towards his room once more.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gaius.

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly as he escaped into his chamber and shut the door behind him. Tired from the running Merlin couldn't be bothered to walk over to his bed and just simply slouched against the door and slid down its surface and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and let the tears flow free. Why? Why was he cursed with magic, and such a cruel destiny? A sob escaped him as he wiped away the tears. 'Come on Merlin.' He thought, 'It's not the end of the world.' He calmed himself and soon enough, the tears stopped.

Merlin sighed. Arthur was a stupid, stupid, attractive prat. There was no reason for Merlin to be crying over him, after all Merlin was just a mere servant, Arthur was free to fire him if he so chooses. So then…why did he do _that_?

Merlin groaned.

Why did he _stop_? Arthur had confused him so much, at first Merlin had hated him, then he tolerated him because of their entwined destiny. But then…things began to get more strange, Merlin felt attracted to women and occasionally some men, Arthur was one of those men. But his attractiveness paled in comparison to his incredibly large ego…so, why did Merlin like Arthur so much? Merlin sighed once again and ran a hand through his hair.

It was because of the person who Arthur was underneath all that royalty which made Merlin feel attracted to Arthur. He'd only caught glimpses of the true Arthur but even so, they were wonderful. Merlin knew that as a Prince, Arthur had a tough life ahead of him and he had to make good impressions on Nobles and Knights for his Father and for Camelot. But the jealous side, his somewhat arrogant side and even his drunk side were all beautiful in their own unique ways.

Merlin scowled and covered his head with his arms as he leant his chin on the tops of his knees. He was beginning to have a headache with all this deep thinking about _Arthur_. He stood and walked over to his bed and flopped down on it with a sigh, he was hurt at the dismissal tonight. He thought he'd done something wrong or that possibly he'd moved an object with his magic while he was… preoccupied. But no, Arthur had just realised what he'd been doing, with _Mer_lin, his _manservant_, instead of some pretty chambermaid. Merlin's pride had been crushed not to mention his feelings too.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed, well now he was going to forget about Arthur and his destiny. Merlin had enough, he was giving up at the first hurdle. Besides, this way would be easier for him to forget any feelings he had possibly felt for Arthur Pendragon.

However, no matter how easy it was to say he was going to forget Arthur, his mind was plagued by him nearly half the night, preventing Merlin from getting any sleep. Sitting up in bed Merlin yawned, if this happened from now on he'd be dead before he could forget the Prince's name. There was only one thing Merlin thought he could do at this point, he needed any type of guidance or advice, but seeing as Gaius was asleep…

It was time to visit the Dragon once again.

**At the cave…**

Now that he was stood there Merlin was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea to come visiting again. For one thing it was absolutely freezing and there was no sign of the Dragon not matter how loud he called, the torch he held flickered as he squinted out into the darkness.

"Where are you?" Merlin called out desperately. "Just let me tell you, whatever you think my destiny is…whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do…You've got the wrong person!"

He was met with silence.

"That's it," Said Merlin as he edged back the way he came, he surveyed the cave desperately but there was still no sign of the Dragon. "Goodbye." He turned his back and walked away quickly, disappointment settling in his stomach, what was he to do now?

"If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny." Boomed the Dragon as he flew down to land in front of Merlin, stopping him in his tracks as he turned quickly.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Asked Merlin as he cringed at the memory of him and Arthur in the Prince's chambers.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that." Replied the Dragon as it settled into a seating position.

"Ah great. Just what I needed, another riddle!" Merlin shook his head, he really, _really_ didn't need all these fancy words and predictions from the Dragon right now.

"But your and Arthur's path lies together is but the _truth_."

Merlin paused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked puzzled.

"You know young warlock, this is not the end…it is the beginning." Merlin stared at the Dragon in thought and before he could ask anymore the Dragon flapped its big leathery wings and soared back into the air. The thick chain jangling as the ankle it encased moved vigorously,

"Just give me a straight answer!" Shouted Merlin as he watched the Dragon fly away. In low spirits Merlin left the cave knowing the Dragon would speak to him no more that night, he didn't know why he'd bothered to visit him. Now, Merlin was left even more confused than before. His and Arthur's path was entwined? In what way? Merlin's head protested, he needed sleep and all this thinking about such complicated subjects wasn't going to help him.

But now Merlin knew one thing for sure. It was going to be even _harder_ to ignore his destiny and Arthur from now on.

**In the morning…**

"Merlin! For goodness sake boy get up!" Shouted Gaius as he stormed into the room in a flurry of brown robes. Merlin startled a wake and sat up in bed, his head ached and he groaned immediately laying his head back down on his pillow as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Time for you to get to work, that's what time it is." Said Gaius. "Arthur will have you thrown in the stocks if you don't get up now. Your far too late as it is." Merlin cringed at Arthur's name and closed his eyes.

"There's no need."

"What?"

"Arthur fired me from my job as his servant yesterday."

"Good Heavens! Why?"

Merlin fell silent and didn't answer.

"Well get up. I need you to help me with some chores today." Said Gaius as Merlin groaned. Couldn't he just stay in bed for once?

However, Merlin never got his lay in and was up and about taking Nobles medicines for this and that or collecting mushrooms from the nearby forest. A few times Merlin would stop near the arena to see if he could see Arthur fighting but he never did. But he did see Valiant showing off his talents once more, Merlin was about to walk off when he saw a flash of green strike Valiant's opponent, striking him down to the floor. The crowd cheered as Merlin stared at Valiant's bright yellow shield, he could of sworn he'd seen one of the three snakes, that decorated the shield, come alive. Merlin shook his head, he was just tired that's all and as he was about to once again move away he saw Arthur walk into the arena to face an opponent.

Arthur's face was set into a hard mask and his lips were pressed into a hard line. He looked how Merlin felt, but no matter how abrupt the Prince had been to him Merlin couldn't help but stare a moment longer than necessary as the Sun shined down on Arthur. It made his hair glow like a golden halo was placed on his head, or even a golden crown.

"_Huh…Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion." _For a moment Merlin believed what the Dragon had said about Arthur's destiny of being a once and future King. He even glimpsed the man Arthur would be in the years to come, as he stood proud and strong looking at his subjects as they cheered him. Arthur's opponent had yet to step forth, maybe he was still being fitted into his armour, but because of this Merlin could see Arthur become sort of restless as if he wanted this over and done with. And then, Arthur turned his head…

And their gazes met.

It was like the banquet all over again. The same jolt of electricity shot through Merlin nearly making him drop his basket of mushrooms he was holding, his eyes widened and Arthur mirrored the action, as if he'd experienced it too. Merlin blushed and looked away breaking the connection, no more…he promised himself no more of this foolishness. He was going to forget Arthur, and god so he will. Merlin closed his eyes briefly and walked away in a hurry, he could feel the Prince's eyes boring into his back, but he didn't turn to look at him.

However, for Merlin the temptation became too much so he glanced back and met Arthur's gaze once more, he felt a tingle of electricity through him again but no where near as powerful as the first. Arthur's expression had changed to one that almost made Merlin believe the Prince was longing for _him_ but he disbanded that thought and walked away backwards. Not willing to looking away just yet. Arthur saw this and took a step forward as if to follow him but the roar of the crowd grew louder as Arthur's opponent finally made an appearance. Arthur turned to look at the man he'd be facing and upon seeing him turned back to look at Merlin, but the boy was no where to be seen.

He had gone.

Merlin had run away yet again. Ashamed Merlin hid in a small alcove, away from prying eyes and unwanted attention…and just so he could compose himself. What in the Gods had just happened? His hands shook making the woodland mushrooms tumble around in the basket he held. He breathed out slowly to calm himself as his heart beat fast and loud in his chest. Merlin's eyes watered, why was it so _hard_ to forget Arthur? He closed his eyes tightly and wiped away the tears with a free hand. Feeling slightly less shaken Merlin ventured out of his hiding place nearly barging into someone, after apologising he walked briskly back towards Gaius' chambers.

Once there he used his back to open the doors as his hands were full and saw Gaius looking after a knight, upon further inspection Merlin identified him as Sir Ewan. Gaius looked up quickly,

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. Obviously Merlin hadn't composed himself quite enough if Gaius still knew something was wrong, then he came to the conclusion that no matter how much time he spent composing himself Gaius would _still_ be able to read him like a book. Gaius had eyes like a hawk for a man as old as he was.

"Nothing." Said Merlin, "I got you them mushrooms you wanted…What's wrong with him?" He indicated to the sick looking Ewan laid down on a bed.

"Ewan sustained an injury during his fight with Valiant this morning."

"Oh? What is it? Anything serious?"

"A snake bite."

"Oh, a snake bite…wait," Merlin paused. "Did you just say a, _snake bite_?"

Gaius nodded grimly, a slight confusion evident in his knowledgeable eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Merlin puzzled as he set down the basket of mushrooms on one of the work benches. He joined Gaius where he sat next to the bedside of the ill knight. "Is it curable?"

"Yes if I find the snake who bit him I can make an antidote out of its venom." Said Gaius as he inspected the wound.

"How'd you think it happened?" Asked Merlin.

"I don't know. Unless…" Gaius trailed off and gave Merlin a knowing look. He stared at him quizzically and blinked a few times and things began to make sense,

"Unless it was magic." Concluded Merlin triumphantly. Gaius nodded at him and turned his attention back to the knight. Unfortunately Merlin's stomach chose that to moment to growl its own opinions and demand it had food, _now_. Gaius chuckled and pointed to a plate on one of his work bench's,

"Eat that." He said with a smile. "And then take my medicine's to the Nobles I've written on a list for you." And with that Gaius turned back around to tend to his patient. Merlin sighed at the work load he had to do and stood up to grab the half eaten sandwich from the plate and looked through the list of Nobles. Lady Morgana was the only name he recognised as he finished off the sandwich and grabbed the bright red apple from the plate. He put down the list gulped down water from the cup sat beside the plate and shined the apple on his cotton shirt. He took a bite and then gathered up several bottles and the list of names, he walked towards the door and paused before he tried to open it with his full arms,

"Thanks." He said as he escaped through the door. How Merlin managed to get the door open without dropping anything, he didn't know.

An hour had nearly passed by, Merlin still nibbled at the half eaten apple as he'd been too busy to finish it just yet. The only name on the list he had to visit now was the Lady Morgana, though he'd never spoken to her he'd seen her as well as that little miss hap the first day at Camelot at the banquet. He wondered if he'd see Gwen with her, as he vaguely remembered Gwen telling him she was her maid. He nibbled at the apple again as he gripped the medicine with his free hand along with the list. Hunger was no longer a problem now but he ate the apple anyway, very slowly.

Merlin walked past the armoury and stopped at the dark chuckled he heard. The door was slightly ajar, so Merlin hid behind the door and peeped into the room, Knight Valiant was sat on a stool with what seemed to be a cage of mice. They all squeaked in fright as he opened the cage and lifted one of them out, he smiled to himself and put the cage down next to him, reaching out he leant towards his shield. Alarmed, Merlin watched as the three snakes on the shield _came to life _and hissed at the delightful meal they were receiving, "Dinner time." Said Valiant happily as his hand lowered the mouse down towards the wiggling snakes. Disgusted and a little frightened Merlin backed away from the door, not before tripping over his own feet of course and dropping his red apple. The fruit rolled speedily towards the door and banged into it with a thud and rolled inside the armoury.

"Uh oh…" Merlin whispered as he got to his feet in a hurry. He heard the familiar whooshing sound of a sword being drawn out of its sheath, scared now he turned and fled down the corridor and straight into the castle not once looking back. Merlin panted as his lungs burned for more air, he tightened his grip on what he was carrying , he ran up some stairs and came to a grinding halt in front of a large window. Merlin looked out and saw a view of the courtyard and sure enough he saw Valiant striding through the courtyard with his sword drawn out, looking for someone, for _him._ Merlin sighed in relief and remembering the Lady Morgana turned around and went in search of her room.

Once there he knocked lightly on the door, "Come in!" Shouted a feminine voice. He took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind him he quickly surveyed the room. It was nicely decorated and better than any room he'd seen, apart from Arthur's, and he couldn't see Gwen anywhere. The woman from that banquet walked out of nowhere slightly startling Merlin, he bowed and said politely,

"I've brought your sleeping draft My Lady." He looked up at her and saw her smiling slightly.

"You're staying with Gaius?" She asked, Merlin nodded. "What is your name?"

"Merlin, My Lady."

"Nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Morgana the King's Ward." She walked forward as Merlin stood up straight smiling at her.

"Likewise, My Lady." This seemed to please her as she held her hand out for him to give her the medicine. When he handed it over to her she said,

"You're nicer than Arthur. It's good to see his arrogance hasn't tainted your good nature." Merlin blushed happily at the compliment and held back a laugh at Arthur's insult.

"I assure you, My Lady, I will not let him taint me in anyway." He smiled and bowed again as she laughed happily, he left with a small wave and made his way back to Gaius. Outside the afternoon sun burnt brightly as Merlin, happier than he'd been before, walked into Gaius' chambers.

"I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive." Said Merlin bluntly making Gaius look up quickly. "He's using magic."

"Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse, one swallowed straight down." Gaius' eyes widened slightly.

"So our assumptions were correct?"

"Yes, I believe so." Said Merlin, as much as he hated to say it, it was something he needed to do. "I have to tell Arthur."

"Wait, you can't go accusing a Knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a Knight." Merlin stopped in his tracks,

"So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts very little as far as the King is concerned, that's the way it is." Merlin sighed, although he was a little grateful for not having to visit Arthur now. He heard a noise and glanced over at Ewan,

"Gaius!!" He called, as he pointed to the Knight. Ewan was shaking and trembling, he whimpered as the venom within him ran its course. Gaius rushed over to settle him but it was no use, within a few minutes he was dead. Merlin stood there shocked and horrified as Gaius sadly closed the Knight's eyes and murmured an apology, he looked at Merlin who was as white as a sheet.

"Go outside Merlin, get some fresh air." Merlin looked at him, "I can handle the rest." Merlin looked at him gratefully and escaped outside into the courtyard, he sat on some nearby steps, situated at the entrance to the Castle and put his head in his hands. He'd watched a man, _die_ and did absolutely _nothing_. He breathed out shakily and looked into the sky, it was a cheerful afternoon, the sky nearing a red colour as the sun began its descend behind the hills he had walked over when he first arrived in Camelot.

"Hello Merlin." Said a soft voice. Merlin looked up at Gwen,

"All right?" He asked half-heartedly. Gwen sat next to Merlin and the pair sat in silence for a few moments,

"How is Sir Ewan?"

"He's dead."

Silence reigned once more.

"Are you okay Merlin?"

"I'm fine Gwen." He smiled at her slightly. "You needn't worry." He looked away, Valiant was cheating in the tournament with magic and killing people on his way to the top, soon he might even be facing Arthur in the final, he was the only to save Arthur but he _can't._ "How's the tournament going?"

"Arthur will be facing Knight Valiant in the final tomorrow." She said proudly. Merlin cursed in his head, what was he to do now? He looked away from her once more and his eyes landed on a white, medium-sized dog statue, the object suddenly gave him and idea as he remembered the spells in that spell book Gaius gave him. Merlin stood and walked towards it, "Where are you going?" Called Gwen as she followed him.

Merlin clicked his tongue in thought as he looked at the statue before bending down and deciding to carry it, but he wasn't the strongest of men and couldn't lift it at all. Gwen stood beside him and watched bemused, he turned to her, "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" A few minutes later he wheeled the dog statue into Gaius' chambers making the physician look up in puzzlement as he tidied away the bed covers, Merlin looked at where Ewan had been resting and sure enough the bed was tidy and empty.

"What're you doing with that?" He asked.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Replied Merlin with a grin as he managed to steer the wheel barrow into his room up some steps. Once in his room Merlin closed the door and retrieved the spell book out from underneath a loose floorboard, he sat on the bed and flipped through the pages. He paused and pointed out the right spell to himself and mumbled it quietly, he practised saying it a couple of times before allowing himself to pull on his magic and succumb to its warm embrace. However, when he directed the spell at the statue it didn't work, so he tried again and it still didn't work and the time after and the time after _that._ Merlin was beginning to get really tired as the sun outside set and darkness crept in through the window along with the moonlight.

Merlin didn't even pause for a break or for food, he just chanted the spell over and over, directing his hand towards the dog statue, spreading his finger wide as if his magic would spill out from the tips of his fingers. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he knelt next to it and whispered the spell into the dog's stone ear, as if somehow it would hear him and come alive as if from a long sleep. As you could probably guess that technique didn't work either, Merlin simply stared at it suspiciously as if it would turn real as soon as he turned away. Standing up he chanted the spell once more, when it failed he groaned and launched the book onto his bed, it bounced slightly and nearly fell off when he joined the book on the bed. Flopping onto his back Merlin sighed deeply, this was hopeless, 'Why am I doing this anyway?' He thought, 'I promised myself I wouldn't care about Arthur and here I am…saving his life, again.'

Merlin was beginning to become desperate, no matter how hard he tried the spell would not work. He was exhausted and worried, he was the only one who could save Arthur besides himself, and that's when it hit him. Maybe he should visit Arthur and warn him about the fight tomorrow, maybe the Prince would listen to him and take him up on his word, and maybe…pigs could fly. Like Gaius had told him, a word of a servant meant nothing but, Merlin had to give it a try, so he snuck out without a word to go visit Arthur.

**Outside Arthur's chambers…**

Merlin was scared. He was stood outside Arthur's chamber door and couldn't move, he trembled as he withdrew the hand he had settled on the door handle and clenched it into a tight fist beside him. 'I can't do this.' Thought Merlin, 'I can't face him.'

"_I no longer require your services." _What Arthur had said to him that night repeated in his head over and over. _"Yes, now get out of my sight!" _He sighed to himself and stepped away from the door before stepping forward once more, he had to do this to save Arthur's life, if he died Merlin would never forgive himself. Merlin heard movement beyond the door and imagined Arthur pacing around his chamber or even lightly swinging his sword around in thought and for some practise. Merlin leant against the rough wood as if he was trying to feel Arthur's presence,

"Arthur…" He whispered to the wood, silently hoping Arthur would hear him. All sound of movement ceased to exist making Merlin stiffen in shock, had he been heard? He held his breath, the door in front of him shuddered as if another body was also leant up against the wood. Which was true as Arthur leaned against the door with his ear against the wood, he'd heard someone, he'd heard Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered back. He heard an intake of breath as Merlin panicked, Merlin stepped away from the door and spun on his heel just as the door opened, Merlin pounded down the hallway and didn't look back. "Merlin!" Shouted Arthur as he stepped out into the corridor. Merlin stumbled at the sound of his name and risked a glance behind him before bolting around the corner and back towards Gaius' chambers. Arthur stood rigid with shock, why had Merlin paid a visit to his chambers only to stare at the door? Had Arthur hurt him that much? And then he remembered earlier when he'd seen Merlin carrying that basket and looking towards him timidly and that bolt of electricity running through his veins like liquid fire. And how Merlin had run away as soon as Arthur had looked at him. Yes, it was his own blasted fault that Merlin couldn't bare the thought of facing him, let alone speak to him ever again. He walked back into his chambers and closed the doors and stood in front of the grand fireplace, he placed a hand on the mantelpiece and leant against it heavily. His head full of thoughts of _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin Valiant, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin , sleep. _Arthur yawned, it was a big day tomorrow as much as he hated Valiant he silently wished the man good luck, he needed it if he was going against himself. Arthur undressed and climbed into bed.

One thing hadn't changed, Arthur's arrogance was still as annoying as ever.

**In the morning…**

To say Merlin was tired was an understatement. He was absolutely exhausted. He'd stayed up all night practising that spell…_all night_. Merlin lifted his head up tiredly and warily stared at the statue through his lashes as his eye lids drooped. The statue however, was still a statue despite how hard he tried he had failed, not only himself but also Arthur and not to mention the whole of Camelot. Needing sleep Merlin couldn't help but droop his head to stare through blurred eyes at his magic book in his lap. He was sat down leaning against his bed and couldn't help but close his eyes and he mumbled the spell to himself, the sound of his own voice and his tiredness lulled him into a state of relaxation. 'Just a few minutes.' He told himself as he yawned, 'Rest for just a few…minutes…'

And just like that, with one last mumble of the spell…he was asleep.

Outside Arthur had just started his fight with Valiant, the Prince's death getting closer and closer with every swing of his sword, and only Merlin could save him. Outside his bedroom door, Gaius waited for him so they could rush and save the Prince. In sleep Merlin felt he was forgetting something, mumbled words echoed in his dream the words becoming clearer until they formed a spell. It all rushed back to him then, Arthur, Valiant the snake shield that wasn't what it seemed.

Merlin awoke, and together with the faint voice in his head chanted the spell, as if they were the only words he knew, the only words that ever existed.

"_Bebeode pe arisan cwicum. Bebeode pe arisan cwicum." _He was aware that he was slurring the words, the sounds of his voice blending together turning his chant into a magic mantra. His magic blossomed forth and glowed within him, making his skin prickle with the warmness of it, he felt his eyes burn gold even though they were closed. Merlin suppressed a shudder as the magic flowed through him and stopped, as a low growl made itself heard.

Confused, Merlin hesitantly opened his eyes, not wanting to see the cold statue staring back at him reminding him of his failure in front of him. However, the sight that met his eyes when he looked up wasn't of an immobile statue but that of a living breathing, Doberman dog. Again the animal growled, louder than before fully awakening Merlin out of his sleepy haze. He stood up quickly and reprimanded himself that maybe choosing a dog statue wasn't the brightest idea he ever had, and quickly escaped his room just as the dog began to drool as it observed him like food. Closing the door behind him, Merlin sighed gratefully as a light fuzzy feeling of euphoria overtook him, Gaius stood up impatiently,

"Well?" Snapped Gaius.

"I, did it…" Said Merlin in a daze. "I did it!!" He grinned happily as dog barking sounded out behind him from his room. Merlin looked at Gaius sheepishly as muffled sounds of the dog scratching the door was heard.

Gaius smiled at the boyish expression, "Arthur's fighting Valiant." He told Merlin, meaning: _'Get yourself down there right now before I make you.' _Turning serious Merlin nodded and walked towards the door,

"I know, I'm on my way." He walked out before backtracking into the room. "Whatever you do, don't go into my room I'll deal with it later." And with that he'd gone, his destiny pulling him with such force there was no time for slowing down. When Merlin arrived at the arena, he saw that Arthur had the upper hand in the fight against Valiant, the crowd cheered happily as every swing of his sword pushed Valiant back to the far side of the arena. Knight Valiant wasn't going to give up too soon however, as he twisted out of the way of Arthur, making the Prince 's sword have a mind of its own. The sword ripped Valiant's jerkin as the crowd gasped and watched on, Arthur's sword was wretched out of his grasp, by his surprise at the sudden movement, and clattered to the ground.

Seeing his chance, Valiant lunged forwards and rammed his snake shield into Arthur's shoulder, making him stumble backwards and lose his breath. The crowd began cheering Valiant's name, making Merlin as well as Morgana and Uther scowl. However, Arthur had said he had been trained to kill since _Birth_ so he recovered quickly, he dodged Valiant's attacks, seemingly light on his feet for such a big build. In a few moments Arthur lunged for his fallen sword and brought it up in time to meet Valiant's as the Knight had planned to charge him from behind. A few more parries and Arthur brought his sword up to Valiant's chin, making the man's neck fly back with a loud, and quite sickening, crack, effectively fetching off Valiant's helmet. The crowd applauded ecstatically as Valiant nearly toppled over, but he soon regained his balance.

Merlin watched in horror as Arthur also removed his helmet and chucked it to the ground, the crowd gasped, as did Morgana, at the noble gesture. Merlin readied is magic, gathering it up within him but not yet tapping into it, he needed to wait for the right moment… it wasn't long before, a couple more of well handed blows and shoves began to back Arthur into a corner. The Prince tried to twist out of the way but Valiant stamped on his foot and swung his shield up with brutal force, hitting the side of the Prince's head. Arthur staggered and went down, he tumbled to the floor with a crash as Valiant neared the Prince with his sword held high.

In the stands Morgana tensed and clutched Gwen, nearby Merlin waited in panic. Had he waited too long? But Arthur rolled out of the way as Valiant's sword buried itself in the earth. He growled as he yanked it free and circled the Prince who was now without both shield and helmet. Their swords clashed in an almighty frenzy as desperation began to settle in, because of this Arthur swung his sword too wide leaving himself open, Valiant lunged and sent Arthur's sword spinning away to hit the ground. Without a pause Valiant bellowed and slammed his shield into Arthur, swinging his sword down. Arthur blocked Valiant's sword arm instinctively which left him more open than before as he was slammed backwards into the walls of the arena. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw red eyes glowing from the shield, he was too late! The shield was facing _away_ from the King so the snakes wouldn't be able to be seen. But Arthur had also seen the red eyes and with all his might pushed Valiant away from himself, Valiant spun and was about to renew his attack with the shield now _facing _the Royals.

Merlin grinned, this was his moment. Lifting his arm up he stretched out his figures, turning his palm towards Valiant's shield as he let his magic flow freely within him. Yes Arthur had been a prat, yes he'd hurt Merlin's pride. But Arthur was also his destiny, he was the only one able to protect him, it was his duty to Arthur, to Camelot and also himself. The words left his lips before he even thought them, so familiar now that they rolled of his tongue easily.

"_Bedeode pe arisan cwicum!_" He chanted as is his magic spiked happily as the last syllable was spoken. For a moment Merlin thought it hadn't worked and was expecting failure but, the snakes eyes flashed a bright red and sprung forward off the shield. All three of its heads hissing wildly as they looked at Arthur, who in turn widened his eyes at the sight of the snakes. Valiant panicked,

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, "I didn't summon you!" Uther sat up straight in his seat, amusement no longer shining in his eyes,

"He's using magic." He said, "Guards, seize him!" The guards barged their way through the crowd but there was just too many frightened people to walk through. Arthur smiled humourlessly as he circled Valiant,

"And now they see you for what you really are." He said.

"I guess that means I won't be going to the feast." Replied Valiant as he tightened his grip on his sword, "But neither will you, _kill him!_" The snakes leapt forward and Arthur felt panic rise up within him,

"Arthur!" Called Morgana. He turned just in time to see her throw a sword at him, he caught it effortlessly and spun round to face the snakes. Quickly he stepped forward and sliced the heads off all three of them, Valiant scowled and lunged towards Arthur. But an armed Arthur is a dangerous Arthur, Valiant's anger made him careless and it seemed all too easy for Arthur to step forwards and slip his sword straight under Valiant's breastbone. Shocked the Knight stumbled and leant on Arthur, the Prince leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Looks like I'm going to the feast after all." He wrenched his sword from Valiant and stepped away, now with nothing keeping him upright Valiant crumpled to the ground and faded into nothingness. Arthur stood triumphantly and faced the crowd as they cheered for him, but he couldn't find the one face he was looking for, no pale complexion nor big ears in sight. Arthur turned slowly and stopped as he glimpsed the boy he'd been looking for, Merlin met his eyes without any fear or regret. They stared at each other for a moment before Merlin's face broke into a huge and happy grin, his face laced with relief. He'd done it, by God he'd _done it._

**The feast…**

The feast was just as boring as the reception in Merlin's opinion, as he stood quietly by the buffet table. Since the tournament he hadn't seen or spoken to Arthur though he did feel himself wanting to, just to reassure himself that he was actually okay and him winning was not a figment of Merlin's over active imagination. He poured himself a goblet of wine, now that he no longer had to serve Arthur he was here at his own leisure with Gaius who had wandered off somewhere when Merlin wouldn't pay attention to him. As Merlin's head was just full of _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, _and _ooo! was that goat's cheese? _but mostly Arthur.

"Can you believe Morgana?" Merlin froze and looked up at Arthur timidly, "She says she saved me, like I needed any help." Merlin tried to suppress the smile that crept up onto his face at Arthur's horror of being aided by the King's Ward and a woman no less! The amusement died however and its placed settled an awkward silence as Merlin sipped at his wine, eyeing the goat's cheese appreciatively and occasionally sneaking peeks at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. If Merlin had observed more carefully, he would of noticed Arthur doing the exact same thing to him. "I wanted to say… I made a mistake." Said Arthur as he too poured himself a goblet of wine. "It was unfair to sack you." Merlin blinked slowly, taking in all that Arthur had said.

Well…this was as close to an apology he would get. Merlin smiled warmly, his hurt pride seemingly healed as he looked at Arthur glowing in the candlelight, his Crown settled in his golden locks. "Don't worry about it." He said, "Buy me a drink, we'll call it even." A trace of what seemed like consideration crossed Arthur's face before the Prince met his eyes and frowned,

"I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." He said. Merlin nodded, that was true but then it settled in… wait _what_?

"Your servant?" The surprise evident in his voice, "You sacked me." Arthur grinned,

"Now I'm rehiring you." Merlin smiled gratefully, "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing…" The list went on as Arthur walked away from the table, drink in hand as Merlin followed him in disbelief. The both of them had walked out of the hall before Merlin knew it, walking a little way down the corridor before Arthur, unexpectedly, pushed Merlin into a dark, tiny alcove hidden in shadows.

"S-Sire?" Merlin asked breathlessly as Arthur leaned forward. Whispering in his ear, Arthur said,

"Tonight, meet me in the stables in an hour." Merlin made a confused sound, "And _don't_ be late." With a quick kiss to Merlin's ear lobe Arthur marched away back to his chambers, abandoning the feast in the Great Hall, while Merlin blushed happily as he smiled.

Now _that _wasan apology he could live with.

Hope you liked this chapter! :3 See you all soon!

Love you xx

P.S: Sorry if Merlin seemed a bit OOC, but his pride was hurt by our dashing Prince Arthur. ^^

P.P.S: Please review before the slash dragon eats you. =D


End file.
